Lord Armitage
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The most memorable thing about Lord Armitage is his voice.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: The most memorable thing about Lord Armitage is his voice.

A/N: This story was requested *cough*demanded*cough* by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. It is set after _Veiled_ and does have spoilers, so don't read it unless you've already read _Veiled_ (unless you like spoilers). Enjoy!

**Lord Armitage**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

7 Snowbrice 1008

Sitting with the Queens and the rest of their ladies, I took some comfort in the fact that this activity actually felt familiar although I was still having some difficulty remembering who exactly was who. My memories were slowly but surely filtering back into their proper place. I glanced over at where Oreius was standing guard in one corner of the solarium (I had a feeling he was there mainly to make sure I felt comfortable). Well, I remembered the most important person aside from Aslan and that was more important.

I focused on my stitches again as conversation turned to when Alithia would have her foal. Everyone had expected the little one to arrive sometime over the last week but (much to Alithia's frustration) the foal continued being quite leisurely about the time of arrival. Poor Alithia, actually, poor Ardon because that Centaur had been downright jumpy the last time I joined him and Alithia for dinner. Every time Alithia shifted he asked her if it was time. My giggling was apparently the inappropriate response after the fourteenth time he asked.

One of the Bears entered the room causing all of us to pause in our needlework and chatter. I glanced at the Queens and Thalia but they didn't seem perturbed, which I supposed was a good thing. The old Bruin sleepily announced, "Lord Armitage of Archenland wishes to present himself to your majesties and his kinswoman, the Lady Marsalla."

Queen Lucy immediately set her needlework aside, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Humbert. Please, show him in."

I barely hid a frown as I racked my memories for Armitage. There was nothing there, so either I hadn't met him before or (and this was still far more likely) he was in one of the holes in my memories. Slipping a hand down, I made a show of adjusting my skirts while instinctively feeling for a knife...that wasn't there. I glared at Oreius. He still hadn't returned my knives (and I definitely knew I had a lot of them). Stubborn Kentauri. I cleared my expression and turned to the door before anyone else noticed my chagrin as Marsalla's kinsman was shown in.

I must admit it was his voice that caught my attention. "Your Majesties, fair Marsalla, and Ladies, I am most honored that you consented to my presence." The man swept a formal bow, right fist pressed against his heart, dark head bowed, and left knee bent in the manner of Archenlandish bows. Must not be one of Marsalla's Sisemaalian kinsmen (aren't I brilliant? But, hey, I'm still dealing with lingering amnesia). The man straightened and I noted that he wasn't conventionally handsome. Actually, his features were a little too sharp for that but his deep-set piercing blue eyes caught one's attention...he looked like a brooder. He was also clean-shaven unlike most Archenlandish men over twenty-five. _I shall call him McBroody._

I ducked my head to hide my grin. Then he started talking again. "I hope I have not intruded upon your leisure."

Oh, I liked his voice. It took Susan a moment to answer, "Oh no, Lord Armitage, that is we're quite glad to have someone who might tell us the latest news from Archenland." I peeked at her, Susan was definitely blushing. "If you are not to wearied from travel to do so, that is."

Lord Armitage gave her a little half-smile. "I would be delighted, Queen Susan."

His voice was enjoyable...oh yes, very enjoyable. I wasn't playing close attention to what he said other than I was certain he was sharing tales of Prince Corin (who I currently don't remember...Oreius mentioned that was a mercy) and life at Anvard, too busy listening to the cadence of his voice. Yes, he had one of those voices. And I wasn't the only one who noticed and appreciated that fact since all of the women including Thalia and Deianeira, but especially Susan and Lucy, kept asking little questions that required long answers to keep the man talking.

I tried to focus on my needlework, I really did, but eventually there was a lull in the conversation and McBroody, I mean, Lord Armitage stopped talking. I glanced at him. It was a shame he stopped talking. "Do you sing, Lord Armitage?"

His eyes were rather piercing when he focused them on you, by the way. Again that slight half-smirk tilted his lips. "Only when forced, Your Highness."

Men shouldn't be allowed to have such a pretty voice. Lucy grinned. "Oh then we must force you, Lord Armitage! Shouldn't we, Susan?"

Susan's cheeks were still rather pink as she nodded. "If you truly do not mind, Lord Armitage, we would be delighted to hear you sing. After supper, perhaps?"

I looked away and noticed Oreius' not-so-subtle glare at Lord Armitage. I glanced back at Lord Armitage as he graciously accepted Susan's invitation. Nope, he hadn't burst into flames yet. The Kentauri must be disappointed.

I was still smiling at the thought when I looked back at Lord Armitage. He smiled back. Still not as pretty as his voice. Lord Armitage took his leave rather quickly after that. Lucy turned to Marsalla. "Why didn't you tell us about him before now?"

Yay, I didn't forget the lord with the honeyed voice. Note to self: _Never_ breathe that description for McBroody aloud. I would never live it down. Marsalla smiled in response to Lucy's question (and possibly the fact that all the women present were eagerly waiting to hear her answer) and returned to her needlework. "Lord Armitage is Peridan's brother-in-law's younger brother."

Susan sighed a little wistfully. I hid a smile but then the words escaped me...again (I really need to figure out if this is a common occurrence for me). "He has a nice voice." Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. "Well, he does. You wouldn't have kept him talking if he didn't."

Thalia looked at Deianeira and then they both nodded. "Like honey." I was rather glad to know I wasn't the only one thinking it. Then the room dissolved into laughter. I snickered when I caught a glimpse of Oreius glaring at the closed doors. Supper was going to be interesting.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It just might be a contest between the men of Narnia to see who would strangle Lord Armitage first. Not because anything he said was offensive but because throughout the evening meal it was clear that every woman in the room from a very pregnant Alithia (pretty sure it was Caia who mentioned McBroody to her...okay, it might have been me too...all right, all right, I told her this was too entertaining to miss plus it would keep her mind off the foal) to young Vedis very much enjoyed listening to Lord Armitage talk. Even Peter looked faintly annoyed as Thalia once again spoke, "But, surely, you are missed at home, Lord Armitage?"

McBroody shook his head. "I fear there is no one at home to miss me, Your Highness. My brother is most rightly preoccupied with his lady fair and their three most rambunctious children, two boys and a girl. My favorite brother-in-law brought his family to this fair and wondrous land and I have no other kin."

Lucy nudged Susan (that girl is _not_ a subtle matchmaker at all), making her sister blush, before she turned twinkling eyes on Lord Armitage. "Then you simply must stay with us for a while. We have plenty of room here in Cair Paravel and I'm sure Marsalla and Peridan would welcome the opportunity to hear more of your family."

Lord Armitage gave that little half-smirk again. "I fear I must refuse your generous offer, Queen Lucy. For you see, I have merely come to play escort to my niece."

Interesting. And why was Raisa leaving? Peridan cleared his throat, managing to get a word in before any of the women could. "Yes, Armitage will escort Raisa to my sister's home where she will begin her traditional training in the courts of Archenland and Sisemaal. It is a very long family tradition for daughters to train in the diplomatic skills of the two courts, on Marsalla's side in particular, though perhaps we shall choose a different course for Maisee when the time comes."

It was also a good way to make a diplomatic love match...not that anyone would say that. I glanced at Oreius. He was still glaring at McBroody...who still hadn't spontaneously combusted. I took a drink of the wine then ventured back into the conversation. "And how long does this training last?"

Lord Armitage was the one who answered, "Usually ten years but it must be finished by the time the ladies are of marriageable age, so our fair Raisa will be completing her training in four years or six if she is chosen to serve as a junior lady-in-waiting in one of the courts."

And Raisa was only thirteen now. I had a feeling we wouldn't see her again until she was nineteen _if_ she didn't get married to some Archenlandish lord (Narnia's equality between men and women as well as ranks was just too different from Sisemaal for me to believe Raisa would be happy there...I remembered that much). Lucy piped up again, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "Lord Armitage, you have promised us a song, have you not?"

There was that slight half-smirk again. McBroody bowed his head. "As you command, Your Majesties." And then he rose from his chair and turned so he was facing the Queens, Thalia, and myself (it helped we were all seated on the same side of the table). And then the man sang...

"Far o'er the mountains

My path doth lead.

Far away from thee,

O Lady of the Fountains.

"Battle roaring upon the sea

Amidst the tossin' waves.

Should I lie among the graves

What will my Lady be?

"She is fair and far away,

Have you not seen?

There dancin' on the green

Is the Lady who guides my way.

"Far o'er the mountains

My path doth lead.

Back to thee,

O Lady of the Fountains."

Did I mention how much I enjoyed his voice? It was even better singing. Susan smiled at him. "That was lovely. Is there a story to go with it?"

Lord Armitage bowed. "There is, My Queen."

"However, it is growing rather late. You must be weary from your journey, Lord Armitage, and it would be thoughtless of us to keep you any later." Peter neatly cut into the conversation with a steady, diplomatically perfect smile at the ready when everyone looked at him.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the women's disappointment and the men's relief when McBroody graciously agreed and took his leave. I thought Oreius would escort me at least back to my quarters but the Kentauri stalked out (it was rather impressive to see a Centaur stalk…by the way) just behind Ardon and Alithia. Uh-oh. I hurried after him. "Oreius, Kentauri, wait a minute!"

He must have been mad because he didn't slow or even look back. I bit my lip to keep from giggling when I realized he was jealous. Instead of making a scene and continuing to call his name, I just followed along in his fearsome wake through the Cair and down to the training yard. I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth as I darted across the snow. Oreius had availed himself of a claymore when he looked over his shoulder at me. "Go back inside before you take ill again, Your Highness."

"Your Highness? And just what have I done to gain your displeasure, Oreius?"

The Kentauri didn't answer, but he did return the claymore to its slot and come over to me, steering me to stand by a brazier. Still he didn't look happy. "I thought perhaps you might prefer Lord Armitage's company."

Tapping my chin, I considered him. Then I leaned toward him, whispering conspiratorially, "You're going to have to help me here. Do you always get this jealous or is this a recent development? Because I can't recall."

He snorted. "I am not jealous. But, you certainly seemed to enjoy his attentions, admiring his voice and such."

I cleared my throat in an effort not to laugh. He was cute when he was jealous. "I liked his voice, it does rather sound like rich honey, especially when he sings. But, I thought you weren't jealous?"

"I am not jealous of him." Oreius glanced at me and I saw the echo of the strain the months I did not remember him caused my Kentauri in his dark eyes. His tone was most rueful as he commented, "Perhaps I am jealous of your admiration of him."

_Poor Kentauri…_ I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "So I like to listen to his voice, doesn't mean I actually heard what he was saying. Lord Armitage has a voice that could make women want to melt even if he was reading something really boring like a phonebook or…or Nausus' report on the trade envoy from Galma or any report given by a Sloth. But, I don't admire him." Oreius was still watching me with the slightest bit of wariness and he hadn't brought his arms up to return my embrace, so I smiled. "I also happen to enjoy listening to your voice a lot, a chara."

Oreius huffed. "Oh yes, the voice of a soldier that is far more suited to barking orders than wooing and speaking sweetness in your ears."

I just smiled more and moved one hand to cover his heart. "Yes, because I find your voice comforting. Your voice is one of the only things I managed to hang onto when I could recall nothing else. I remembered you telling me that I am your heart. That certainly counts as wooing and speaking sweetness. What woman does not want to hear that? And, because I care about what you _say_ and not just what your voice _sounds_ like, unlike Lord Armitage, I treasure every word you say. Especially since you're such a word-miser sometimes."

He sighed. "You could choose another. You could have more if you wish."

I just looked at him. "Why? I have you. You are a boneheaded, arrogant, egotistical Stallion sometimes but I don't want anyone else." I shivered as the wind picked up speed. "I do want to go back inside, however."

Oreius nodded as I stepped back. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side as we walked back to the palace. He did not release his hold until we reached my chambers. In the relative privacy of my sitting room, Oreius gently cradled my face between his hands and then brushed a tender kiss against my forehead. He rumbled, "Forgive me, Sweet, I shall not second-guess your feelings and your commitment again."

I smiled. "There's nothing to forgive." Truly there wasn't, Oreius was very cautious about our relationship right now (he didn't want me to feel trapped or obligated to choose him just because I had already chosen him once) and I understood. I poked him in the ribs. "You're still a boneheaded Stallion."

He chuckled. "I fear, Alambiel, it will take many, many years before you succeed in changing that aspect of my personality." He sobered then kissed me again. "I love you."

"Love you too, Oreius," I murmured and he smiled before bidding me goodnight. I do believe that the lord with the honeyed voice helped repair one of the larger cracks in our relationship that night. Not that I could ever tell Oreius that and he wasn't likely to admit it even if I did tell him. Lord Armitage left the next day (to the relief of all the men, especially the husbands), sailing with Raisa to Archenland, and Cair Paravel settled back into waiting for a foal to arrive…and maybe, just maybe, a proposal too (even though I kept telling the matchmakers (Tuulea) that we weren't quite back to that point yet).

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! This is all WillowDryad's doing. ;) Also, the song Lord Armitage sings is my own creation and is set to the same tune as "Misty Mountains Cold" which Richard Armitage sings in _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_ (this song is on YouTube if you haven't seen the movie). Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
